Kepingan
by randomtuna13
Summary: Tentang kepingan-kepingan cerita mereka dalam berbagai suasana. 18 drabbles for 18 genres. [sherlock/john-centris]


**Kepingan**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 **note :**

ini adalah kumpulan drabble dan tidak saling berkaitan

various setting, beberapa memakai au!/ar!

pwp, ooc mungkin

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **[adventure]**

"Ayo, John!"

Untuk beberapa saat, kenangan ketika ia terjatuh dari pohon apel di belakang rumahnya terlintas. Tapi, ia menatap sosok Sherlock di seberang yang sedang menunggunya dengan tidak sabar. Sherlock selalu penuh keyakinan.

Dan John pun melompat.

.

.

.

 **[angst]**

"Kau tahu, saat dua orang pergi bersama?"

"Itu yang aku usulkan tadi."

"Oh, tidak, Sherlock. Kuharap bukan. Ini soal aku dan Sarah saja."

Dan Sherlock tidak tahu mengapa dadanya mendadak terasa sakit.

.

.

.

 **[crime]**

John meninju dinding di lorong jalan yang sepi itu. Sherlock terlonjak. Borgol yang sedang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Sumpah, jika aku bertemu Moriarty lagi, aku akan menghajarnya."

Sherlock tersenyum dalam gelap, mungkin membayangkan betapa besar bahaya yang mengancam sang konsultan kriminal itu.

.

.

.

 **[drama]**

John mondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan tidak sabar. Ia berulangkali menengok ke arah pintu kamar Sherlock yang tertutup. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Cepat, Sherlock!"

"Oke, hampir!"

John menggerutu. Apa waktu yang dibutuhkan Sherlock untuk memilih sepatu dan setelan sama banyaknya dengan waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk peka terhadap perhatian John selama ini?

.

.

.

 **[family]**

Sherlock tidak mengharapkan Harriet Watson akan tampak seperti ini. Ia mengharapkan kakak perempuan John itu sebagai antitesis dari sosok John. Tapi, alih-alih berkebalikan; melihat Harry, justru semakin mengingatkan Sherlock akan John.

"Jangan bilang aku mirip John." Harry menginterupsi pemikirannya. "Aku lelah dikira _kembaran_ terus dengan dia."

John memutar bola mata. "Ugh. Kau kira, aku tidak?"

Dalam diam, Sherlock tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

 **[fantasy]**

Biru.

Gelap.

Dingin.

Sesak.

John berusaha menggapai, tapi tangannya tak mau berkoordinasi. Penglihatannya semakin memburam. Dan ia semakin sulit bernapas.

 _Begini rasanya tenggelam._ Ia merasakan kelopak matanya menutup. _Dan mati._

Hingga sebuah tangan kuat merangkul tubuhnya. Air di sekitarnya dingin, tapi siapapun yang memeluknya memancarkan kehangatan. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat John adalah mata biru kehijau-hijauan.

Dan kibasan sirip.

.

.

.

 **[friendship]**

"Oh!"

Sherlock menoleh dengan cepat. Tangannya jatuh dan kakinya turun. Ia membulatkan mata, wajahnya berubah pias. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata kasar. Atau makian. Atau ejekan.

Laki-laki berambut pirang pasir itu meletakkan tas olahraganya. Ia tersenyum dari ambang pintu. "Itu tadi sangat keren."

Kehangatan mendadak membanjiri diri Sherlock. Ia tidak merasakan sindiran atau makna ganda di balik kalimatnya. _Pujian pertama Sherlock setelah bertahun-tahun—_

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada laki-laki yang bisa balet." Ia mendekat dan tersenyum lebar. "Bisa ulangi gerakan tadi?"

.

.

.

 **[horror]**

 _Semua itu hanya ada di dalam film._ John mengulangi. _Semua itu hanya ada di dalam film._

Ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Tidak bisa. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk turun dan membuat secangkir teh. Mungkin bisa menenangkan syarafnya yang terlalu tegang karena film yang baru ia tonton tadi.

Dua menit kemudian, John duduk di dapur dengan cangkir mengepul. Ia menarik napas pelan. Lalu menyesapnya.

Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu tersentuh bibirnya. Dan sesuatu di dalam cangkirnya itu mengerjap pada John.

.

.

.

 **[humor]**

Lestrade menatap John tidak percaya. Anderson secara harfiah membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Mungkin hanya Donovan yang tidak menganggap ini hal yang serius.

"Ayolah." Wanita itu malah tertawa. John tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur atau merasa sial. Ia menatap pada John dengan raut wajah kelewat bahagia. "Kau tahu apa yang lucu, Dr. Watson? Ini mungkin hanya kasus pancingan."

John sudah tahu kelanjutan kalimat Donovan, tanpa menebak. Ia memeluk akuarium bulatnya erat-erat. Di dalamnya seekor ikan tuna dengan sebuah syal biru terlingkar berenang tidak nyaman.

"Ayo, aku sudah terpancing!" Ia berseru tidak sabar. "Dimana mayatnya?"

Donovan tertawa lebih keras.

.

.

.

 **[hurt/comfort]**

Pukul 11:11.

Katanya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan permohonan. Saat yang magis yang mungkin akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tentu Sherlock tidak percaya hal-hal non-ilmiah semacam itu. Sentimen manusia, bukan bidangnya.

 _Sentimen itu bidang John._ Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya, Sherlock merasakan sedikit luka. Dan Sherlock sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengeluh soal rasa sakit lagi.

Pukul 11:11, Sherlock berharap John ada di sisinya. Tak pernah pergi karena masalah sepele di antara mereka.

Pukul 11:11, tanpa sepengetahuan Sherlock, John berharap hal yang sama.

.

.

.

 **[mystery]**

John menyesap pelan kopinya.

 _Blah!_ Dan sedetik kemudian, ia nyaris menyemburkannya. Sejak ia tinggal sendiri, agak sulit memang mendapat kopi yang enak. Apalagi supermarket di sekitar apartemen barunya hanya mempunyai stok kopi-kopi yang menurut John di bawah standar.

Sudah hampir menjadi rutinitas; ia mencoba kopi baru, hanya untuk melihat cairan kehitaman itu mengalir di wastafel.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat John nyaris menyemburkan kopinya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang pasir itu melihat ke sekitar, lalu berbisik pelan, "Sherlock, apa kau lupa, aku tidak pernah menaruh gula di dalam kopiku?"

.

.

.

 **[parody]**

"Jadi sang singa jatuh cinta pada sang domba," bisik Sherlock pelan. Matanya yang kelam menatap mata biru John dengan intens. "Sungguh, singa yang bodoh."

Laki-laki yang terperangkap di depannya itu mendengus. "Ayolah, Sherlock. Aku belahan jiwamu, itu sudah jelas. Jangan banyak membuang waktu. Aku tahu, kau lapar."

"Oh, John. Kau tak tahu." Sherlock menarik napas dalam-dalam. John menutup wajahnya; tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi vampir abadi, jika Sherlock terus bersikap dramatis seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **[poetry]**

 _Bahkan setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, aku masih saja memikirkan kemungkinan untuk kita._

 _Untuk kau dan kau._

 _Bahkan setelah sekian lama kita tak berjumpa, aku masih saja berharap akan ada kesempatan lain._

 _Kesempatan bagi kita untuk bersama._

 _Mungkin itulah kenapa aku masih sendiri hingga sekarang._

 _Karena jauh dalam hatiku, aku masih mengharapkanmu._

 _Berharap pada kata 'kita'._

Tentu saja, kalimat-kalimat itu hanya terpantul-pantul di rongga kepala si bebal Sherlock Holmes. Mana berani ia mengungkapkannya pada John?

.

.

.

 **[romance]**

 _Kau jatuh cinta padanya, John. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, apa kau tahu?_

John mengingat perkataan kakaknya tadi. Ia masih merasa—entahlah, aneh? Harriet memang lebih berpengalaman, tapi tidak berarti ia tahu semuanya. Maksudnya, ia tak bisa membandingkan hubungannya dan Clara dalam masalah ini.

John berbaring dengan gelisah. Ia tak henti bergerak-gerak. Hingga pergelangan tangannya disentuh seseorang.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, John. Aku tak bisa tidur."

John menatap sosok yang terbaring setengah sadar di sebelahnya. Diam-diam, mengamati sosoknya. Mengobservasi. Menyakinkan diri. Hingga, akhirnya—

"Aku mencintaimu, Sherlock," bisik John lirih. Dan tangan yang menyentuhnya tadi, bergerak untuk menggenggam jemarinya.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

 **[sci-fi]**

Dengan marah, John melibas sebuah tabung reaksi dan segala tetek-bengek di atas meja. Tangannya berdarah, terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Ia menatap sosok di depannya, yang berdiri kaku tanpa sepatah kata terucap.

Hingga John tidak tahan lagi. "Kau pikir, ini main-main, Sherlock?"

Sherlock masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Tidak. Aku serius."

"Kau—" John menelan ludah. Ia mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya pelan-pelan, seolah takut lawan bicaranya tidak akan mengerti. "Kau tahu benar, Sherlock. Anestesi perasaan adalah proyek paling tidak manusiawi yang pernah—"

"Aku membutuhkannya." Sherlock menyela cepat. "Aku menginginkannya."

"Dan apa?" John menyambar, kemarahan mewarnai wajahnya. "Untuk apa?"

Sherlock memalingkan wajah, saat menjawab, "Agar aku tak lagi merasa sedih saat melihatmu dengan Mary. Agar aku tak lagi merasa marah tiap kali kau bersamanya. Agar aku tak lagi merasa _sakit._ "

.

.

.

 **[suspense]**

Tiga tembakan di dinding. Satu nyaris menyerempet bahu John. Untung Sherlock menyambarnya sebelum terlambat.

 _Lari._

Itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Tapi, itu tidak ada gunanya di sini. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Mau lari kemana?

"Kita terjebak."

Sherlock tidak perlu informasi itu. Ia sudah tahu. Gudang kapal ini hanya punya satu jalan keluar; dan jalan keluar itu ada di sisi lain tempat mereka berada. Sudah terlambat. Mereka terjebak.

Satu tembakan lagi. Kali ini memantul dinding besi. Peluru itu mendarat di bawah kaki mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" John tidak ingin panik, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia melirik Sherlock yang sedang membungkuk untuk memungut peluru yang memantul tadi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sejak mereka memasuki ruangan yang tak berujung itu, Sherlock tersenyum.

"Oke, ini rencananya."

.

.

.

 **[tragedy]**

"Ya, aku ingat hari itu." Disusul suara tawa.

"Ah, supir taksi menyebalkan." Jeda.

"Memang, memang. Kau pasti merasa sangat superior 'kan?" Tawa lagi.

"Harriet pasti senang kau mengiranya laki-laki, Sherlock."

Mrs. Hudson mundur dengan perlahan. Ia menarik napas berat. Tangannya gemetar di sisi tubuhnya. _Bagaimana dirinya tega? Bagaimana dirinya tega mengatakan pada John Watson bahwa ia menerima telepon tadi? Bagaimana bisa, ia memberitahu berita duka lainnya pada John?_ Bahwa John tidak hanya kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan _Sherlock_ pada Harriet, tapi juga untuk memperkenalkan _Harriet_ pada Sherlock. Sungguh, Mrs. Hudson tidak tahu bagaimana.

.

.

.

 **[western]**

"Ah! Acara Jamuan Makan Malam Kerajaan!" Harriet Watson tersenyum licik pada sang adik yang menatapnya waspada dari seberang meja. "Akan ada Lord Sherlock, eh?"

John Watson menendang kaki kakak perempuannya. Tapi, ia gagal menyembunyikan ketertarikannya. "Apakah benar, nanti malam The Royal Family akan hadir, Ibu?"

Harriet menukas. "Yang benar saja, John. Ini acara penting. Tentu semuanya akan datang. Sir Gregory Lestrade III yang akan membuka jamuannya."

"Oh, kau selalu tahu semuanya, ya?" John menyindir pedas. Sang Ibu menengahi dengan cepat, sebelum ada pertengkaran lain.

"Harriet, cepat ke kamar dan bersiap-siap. Kau harus tampil secantik mungkin." Ia menitahkan. Harriet merengut. Ia tidak suka pesta-pesta semacam ini. Terlebih, jika keluarga Horsefield —keluarganya Clara— tidak bisa hadir. Tapi ia beranjak juga.

"Dan John,.." Ibu menatap John dengan tajam. John mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat wajah muntah pada sang kakak. Ia menunggu lanjutan kalimat sang ibu. "…ada banyak gadis-gadis cantik di sana. Ajak mereka dansa. Aku tak mau kau selalu terlihat dengan si Sherlock muda itu."

John melengkungkan bibir. Mendadak semangatnya lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

∙∙∙ **there's never really an ending∙∙∙**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

yah, akhirnya gagal bikin microfic. jadinya malah tangannya mau lanjut ngetik aja.

ini 18 kepingan Sherlock dalam berbagai setting. beberapa make au memang. dan semua kepingan ini engga ada hubungannya satu sama lain. untuk kepingan friendship, aku bikin make au-nya versi shotbadcabbies ballet!lock dan rugby!john. untuk fantasy, make merman!lock. dan untuk humor, definitely tuna!lock bcs I can't resist myself.

saya gak bikin general karena bingung gimana. juga spiritual dan supernatural karena masih bingung. beberapa drabble(?) untuk beberapa genre di atas mungkin tidak sesuai. saya masih berlatih untuk itu. jadi butuh sekali masukan :''))

mind to RnR? '-')/


End file.
